


Unexpected, but not surprised.

by laadychat



Series: fics I've never finished [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: Adrien found out and of course it was her. No one else would be a better Ladybug. He wants to tell her but what about a little fun first?





	1. Part 1

_Oh, my God_.  
  
Staring at the girl in front of him, it finally clicked. The way she laughed, the way she stood up for everyone, her _confidence_.  
  
It's only been two days since Adrien decided to casual look for a civilian that could potentially be Ladybug. He didn't want to go out of his to search but he wanted to take notes of everyone that had the possibility of being his lady. And he never noticed before, mostly because of how much she stuttered in front of him, but it only makes sense that is it her.   
  
As he rushed to the bathroom, he glanced over his shoulder, taking in the sight of her. How lucky was he that they were in the same class. Once locking the stall, he patted his shirt. "Plagg."  
  
"What? Can't you see I'm sleeping? And I don't hear an-"  
  
"Marinette."  
  
At the mention of the name, the black kwami looked at his master. Keeping his expression void of any reaction, he raised an eyebrow. "What did Pigtails do?"  
  
At his answer, Adrien took in a deep breath. Now that he noticed, Plagg has never said her name. He always referred to Marinette by that name instead. So, it must be true. "Oh my God, Plagg. It's true."  
  
"Kid," the kwami hovered in front of him, still looking bored. "If you want me to listen to your rambling, at least give me some -"  
  
"She's Ladybug." He whispered softly, afraid of being wrong. But suddenly, he wanted it to be very much true. Adrien isn't actually sure why, but Marinette being Ladybug? There wasn't a more perfect option.  
  
The kwami rolled his eyes, waving his paws. "I am in no way allowed to confirm that nor deny it. But," he tilted his head. "what gave you the impression?"  
  
"You should have seen her, Plagg." Adrien started, his gazed wistfully at the little god. "The way she stood up for Rose to Chloé, the way she does her duties as the class president, just... everything she does screams Ladybug." By the end, he was already growing a lovesick look in his eyes. "How did I not noticed that before."   
  
"She's not pretty confident around you, kid, and Ladybug's confident." Plagg pointed out, still not entirely sure how his owner came to such a conclusion.  
  
Shaking his head, Adrien waved it off. "She stopped stuttering and actually really talks to me lately." He said, his mind already deadset on Marinette being his lady, his partner, his Ladybug. There wasn't anything his kwami could say to change that, well, unless he outright denies it.  
  
"Are you going to tell her?"  
  
Blinking, Adrien thought about that question. Groaning, he placed his head on his hands, sinking down on the ground. "I can't, she'd kill me. Oh, Plagg, what do I do?"  
  
"I don't know, but if we don't start heading back to class, someone's gonna be looking for you." Was Plagg's response as he made his way back to the teen's shirt.  
  
Adrien got up, still in a haze at finding out who Ladybug is, and made his way back to class. On his way, he thought of how he could break the news to her, and sure, she might be mad at him, but they'll be fine, right? Worry started to cloud his mind but when he stepped through the door, his eyes automatically landed on the girl that sat behind him. And when she gave him that big, bright smile, he knew he was a goner. It took everything in him to move to his seat, trying to make it discreet about how much he wanted to stare at her. But when his desk mate jabbed him on the side, he knew he failed. Could you really blame him? Marinette sits right behind him! Let's just say that his notes had nothing to do with the class.  
  
  
  
\---  
  
  
By the time lunch came around, Adrien made up his mind. He will tell Ladybug the next time they meet. But before then, he wants to bring out a little bit of his Chat side to Marinette. He wanted to have a little fun before breaking the news.  
  
"Hey, Marinette, you wanna grab lunch together?"  
  
The girl in question looked surprised and suddenly, Adrien felt sheepish. Was he becoming too obvious? Did he seem to forward? Why would she agree, it's not like-  
  
"Yeah, that sounds great. You want to go to my place?"  
  
Oh, how the answer lit up his world. Taking his chance, he nodded. "That would be purr-etty awesome."  
  
He was met with silence and shocked faces. It was only then that Adrien noticed that they weren't alone and that Alya and Nino were very much paying attention. And it was his best friend that spoke up first.  
  
"Dude, I thought today was going to be a new record for you. But of course you had to ruin it." He groaned, shaking his head. "Puns, man. Why?"  
  
Alya looked just as shocked as Marinette. "You mean, he does this often?"  
  
"All the time, babe. _All the time_." Nino responded. "Especially cat ones." Grimacing, Nino took Alya's hand and rushed her out the door, claiming to not want to hear anymore of Adrien's puns.  
  
But Adrien wasn't really paying attention to all that, he eyes were strictly on the girl in front of him. Because her reaction was what he cared about the most. How would she react to Adrien punning, would it be the same as to what Chat does it?  
  
She shook her head and snorted, picking up the rest of her stuff. "You're such a dork." It was one thing for her partner to pun but her crush? Come to think of it, she realized that she has heard Adrien pun before. But he did it so rarely, she never took the time to think about it. The guy that she had a crush on, was this absolutely adorable dork who could give Chat a run for his money. And besides, he asked her to eat lunch with him, and didn't bother including their best friends. There was no way she was going to ruin this. "Come on, I just told my parents to make extra food for you."  
  
She didn't seem annoyed by his pun and that was enough to get Adrien soaring through the sky. Pushing his luck, he decided to throw another one out there. "You gotta admit, it was claw-ver."  
  
That only made her chuckle as she lead the way to her place.   
  
  
  
\---  
  
  
"Nino, come collect your guy."

Marinette groaned as she sat down on her seat, her head hitting the table. During the entire lunch, Adrien was throwing puns left and right. At the first couple, she gave him some positive reactions. But after that, she made sure to express her distaste. Unfortunately, this had only fueled him to continue. And the way he was acting in that break, it seemed like he was loosening up. He wasn't trying to act like the perfect model son, and Marinette appreciated this. So yeah, she secretly liked the puns (she wouldn’t ever tell Chat that) but she still thought they were cringey.

Nino raised his eyebrows, smiling in amusement. “Did you get your share of puns?”

“Too much.” She grunted, her face twisted to show her displeasure. “I never heard so many cat puns before in my life.”

The boy in question decided to strode in at the moment, a box of donuts in his arms. “Hey, you know they were _purr-etty_ _claw-some_ , Mari.”

Marinette leveled a deadpan stare and pointed at him. “I’m only going to give you a pass on that because of those donuts, Agreste.”

“No need to be _Agreste-ive_ , Mari.”

Alya was watching the whole scene and shook her head. She was proud of her friend; she came a long way in regards to speaking with Adrien. Not only was she not stuttering, but she was joking and teasing him. But her curiosity peaked when she heard the nickname he used. What happened during the break to change the dynamic so much? “Sunshine, I hope that’s for everyone and not just Marinette?”

Adrien shrugged, placing the box in front of the pigtailed girl. “Not my call.” He chuckled, plopping down on his chair, turned to face the pigtailed girl. He rested his chin on his palm, smiling lazily. “You know you love my puns.”

“Girl, did you break him?” Alya said in disbelief. She has never seen the model act this way, what did Marinette do?

“Please,” Marinette rolled her eyes, taking a bite out of one of the many donuts. “Adrien is feeling fine. I don’t know what I did to deserve this.”

“ _Meowch_ , Mari, how could you say such a thing.” Adrien sat back, a look of mock hurt passing on his face. He rested the back of his hand on his forehead, and drew in a deep sigh. “Woe is me.”

In all honesty, Marinette had no idea where this was all coming from. This is the most playful she has ever seen the model be. Even in the past, when he teased, it lasted only for a moment before his façade was back in place. But the kicker? He was also complimenting her along with all the puns. If she wasn’t blushing from the nice things he was saying, she was definitely groaning from his puns. And her heart has not rested since he started; beating hard in her chest to show her how much she was still crushing on him. Finding out how much of a dork he really was, it was only making her fall a little harder. But why did he remind her so much of her partner?Shaking her head, she took a bite of one of the donuts. “These are perfectly sweet. Thank you.”

Adrien was having the time of his life. Earlier, back at her place, he had managed to make her blush a few times, something he took as victory. What he didn’t want to do in front of his friends was compliment her. Her flushing was something only he wanted for his eyes. But he couldn’t exactly stop himself at the moment. “Those donuts aren’t as sweet as you, Mariboo.”

That definitely caught her off by surprise if choking on the sweet delight was of any indication. Alya was also just as bewildered, patting Marinette's back as she glared at the culprit. "When were you such a sweet talker, sunshine? Are you trying to kill Marinette?"

Adrien just smiled sheepishly at her, shrugging his shoulder. But before he could say anything else (he had the perfect comment to Alya's question) the teacher walked in, signaling the end of their lunch break. All he did was throw a wink at the baffled girl and turned towards the front of the room. This was much more fun than he was expecting. Oh, he was so dead when his Lady realizes why he was acting this way.

And Marinette was _burning_. Her face was displaying a red color so violent, she had to excuse herself to use the restroom. That boy was going to be the death of her.

"Marinette?"

Sitting down on the toilet seat, Marinette gave her kwami a lost look. "Tikki, was there an akuma today?"

Tikki shook her head, she was just as confused as her master. However, she had an idea of what could have happened but it was impossible, right?

Sagging her shoulder, Marinette just groaned. "The puns. The compliments. He's gonna kill me one day." Rubbing her face, she had no idea how she would survive the rest of the day if he continued to act like this. "He reminds me of Chat." She muttered absentmindedly, not aware of how her kwami stiffened at that. Tikko narrowed her eyes because that idea in her head earlier suddenly seemed much more plausible. It was the only thing that could explain Adrien's sudden shift in his personality. She had to talk to Plagg tonight.

Sighing, the girl got up and patted her purse. "Hide, Tikki. I gotta go back now." As she walked into the class, she caught sight of Adrien watching her. But that smile he gave her, oh man, she knew paying attention to class was not going to happen.

 

 

\----

 

The bell signaling the end of class rang, and by then, everything seemed back to normal. Adrien didn't throw anymore puns or compliments and Marinette felt her heart was back to its normal speed. Nino and Alya threw them questioning gaze once in a while, with Adrien smirking at the boy and Marinette shaking her head in confusion. But other then that, they were back to normal, right?

"Marinette, I'm coming over today." Alya announced, grabbing hers and the pigtailed girls bag before she had a chance to respond. Marinette just nodded, not surprised by her friend's action. She expected this ever since the end of their lunch break. As she was turning to wave goodbye to the boys, she was yanked out of the room. "You have to tell me what happened between you too." Alya stated, staring at her friend as they made their way to the bakery. "Marinette, what did you do to Adrien?"

Shrugging, Marinette allowed her to be dragged, getting her head wrapped around how bizarre the day was. "I really have no idea, Alya. This is the first time I've seen Adrien be like this."

Rolling her eyes, not believing what her friend said at all. Alya opened the door, pushing her in. "Hey, Mrs. and Mr. Dupain-Cheng! We'll just be upstairs!" She called out as she passed by the owners of the store. She was much more interested in what her friend had to say. "Come on, there has to be something that happened."

“Honestly, I was hoping Nino said something to you.” Marinette replied, flopping down on her bed. “I didn’t do anything different, I promise.”

“What happened when you went to lunch?”

Thinking back to what occurred a few hours prior had her cheeks flushing for what seemed like the millionth time again. “Oh, Alya.” She said softly, burying her head in her pillows. “He would not stop complimenting me. He almost made me start stuttering again. And you  _know_ how long it took me to stop."

Alya watched her for a few moments and decided that she was telling the truth. Then that just means...

"I'm telling, girl, he likes you.  _Like_ like you. Did you see the way he treated Chloé? He had on that god awful fake smile when you weren't around."

Peeking out from her pile of pillows, Marinette gave her a disbelief look. "I'm nearly dying from the way he was acting all day and you think telling me  _that_ would help?" 

Shrugging, the fox hero sat down next to her. "It's the only thing that makes sense. That or he trusts you enough to completely let down his guard."

"I think I like your second answer best." She muttered, finally sitting up right. Marinette really wanted the first suggestion to be true but what was her luck? Sure, she's ladyluck but in her civilian life? It seemed like she was anything but.

"If you don't know why he's acting like that, then it's best to go to the source." Alya held up her phone, a mischievous smile growing on her lips. "Looks like the boys, yes even your _lover_ , are gonna be here in a few, buttercup."


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, how the tables have turned.

They all sat on the floor, facing each other. Marinette looked at the boy in front of her and frowned. He had on a smile but it was his usual polite one - the one that didn't reach his eyes. But the moment he caught her looking, he threw her a wink, a Cheshire like smile replacing his previous one. She blinked, not believing her eyes,  and before she had time to process that _it did just happened_ , his model-like smile was back.  
  
The exchange went unnoticed to the other two in the room, much to Marinette's relief. But it didn't stop the blush that started to seep into her cheeks. And another glance at the boy and she saw the way he looked so _smug_. _What is going on?_  
  
"So," Nino, oblivious to what was going on around him. "Did anyone get notes during biology?"  
  
"I have mine you can look at." Adrien answered, his expression not hinting at what he's been like all day. And to Marinette's disbelief, he was acting as if today didn't happen at all.  
  
She was starting to accept that maybe this was all happening in her head. What else could be the possible reason for why Adrien Agreste, her friend and _crush_ , was flirting - her eyes widened at the realization -  _flirting with her._ But then Alya spoke up, shattering that idea. "Adrien Agreste, we're not going to act like today did not just happen."  
  
The blonde boy had schooled his expression perfectly, a confused look showcasing. But Marinette could see the hint of amusement dancing on his lips and she narrowed her eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Alya."  
  
Scoffing, Alya turned to Marinette. "Did he just say that?" When Nino shrugged, Alya let out an exaggerated sigh. "Adrien, we were all there."  
  
"It's not that weird, Alya." Nino snorted, rolling his eyes at his girlfriend. Sure, Nino found it strange that Adrien was acting this way, but he didn't find the need to draw so much attention to it. He liked this side of Adrien and the last thing he wanted was for the boy to close up again.  
  
Feeling annoyed, Alya decided to drop the topic. This was not what she was hoping for when the boys agreed to come over. She honestly hopes for a confession of some sort. A glance over at Marinette made Alya frown. It was clear her friend had no idea why her crush was acting the way he was. But for sakes of keeping peace, the foxy hero decided to move on and she made a promise to herself to figure out what was going on. "Whatever, I guess. But I'm kind of hungry so I'm going to grab some snacks. Nino, you're coming with me." Before the DJ even had a chance to say anything of the matter, he was being dragged out of the room.  
  
"Well, bugaboo. It's just you and I."  
  
Snapping her head around, she stared at the boy in front of him. "Wh-what!?" She stuttered, her voice at a higher octave, her eyes wide because _what did he just say_?  
  
Adrien looked at her, feigning concern. "Are feeling you okay, Mari? Or should I say, are you _feline_ okay?" He snickered at the end, clearly enjoying himself.  
  
Once again, Marinette was staring at Adrien as if he grew two heads. Because the boy in front of her was nothing like she believed him to be. This Adrien was joking, throwing puns, and he actually... seemed like he was enjoying him. He wasn't trying to be overly polite and is starting to unravel. Marinette realized she actually doesn't dislike this, and she felt her heart flutter at the thought that he was being like this only with her. And to hell if she wasn't going to roll with it. Remembering what he said, she rolled her eyes, trying her best to not show how flustered she was actually feeling. "I should be asking you that, honestly."  
  
" _Paw_ -don me, but I'm _feline_ _purr_ -etty _paw_ -some."  
  
Adrien didn't have enough time to dodge the pillow that came his way. Stunned, he looked over at his friend. And if looks could kill, he would most certain be a puddle by now.  
  
"Seriously? Four puns? You've been dying to use that all day, haven't you?" She exclaimed, pointing at him accusingly. What she finally decided to think about is just how much he reminded her of Chat Noir. The puns, the way he was smiling,and  _bugaboo._ Right? Shaking her head, it wasn't possible. There was no way that her partner could possibly be the guy she had a crush on. If by some wild coincident it was true, she grimaced internally. There was no way he would let her live it down because he would have been right.

_I_ _told you you would fall for me, m'Lady,_ she could almost hear his teasing.  
  
As if Adrien was trying to convince her of that exact qidea, he grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips. Marinette held her breath, her eyes seemingly trying to pop out of her head as he kissed her knuckles. "I a- _paw_ -logize, m'lady." The last part was whispered so quietly, Marinette had strained her ears to hear it but when she did, her jaw dropped. She shook her head again, desperately trying to believe that she heard something else because _why would he say such a thing?_  
  
She didn't have enough time for her brain to reach the _obvious_ reason why, and Adrien sat back in his original position, his facial expression like his normal everyday one - polite and reserved. It was then that Alya and Nino decided to come back up with a tray filled of goods.  
  
The four of them decided to actually get some work done and everything was mostly normal. Occasionally, Adrien would throw out a pun or a joke, but it was always directed towards Marinette, and it was always too quiet and too fast for her to react. And he would move on, as if he wanted to drive her crazy, which he most certainty was. By the time it was time for all of them to leave, Marinette was sure her faced displayed just how flustered she was feeling. It  also didn't help that Adrien was the last to leave.  
  
"Thank you for an awesome time, Mari."  
  
Marinette looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "No puns this time?"  
  
"I think I tortured you enough today. I'm taking pity. It's not right for a pretty lady like you to have white hair because of me, now is it?" He smiles and this one was genuine, his eyes soft as he gazed at her. To him, 'pretty' didn't do enough justice to how absolutely stunning she really was. And the blush that dusted her cheeks after his statement just made her even more beautiful, taking his breath away for a moment.  
  
Marinette had no idea how to respond to what he said, letting the blush express just what she thought. Sure, he was complimenting her all day but this is the first time he said something like that. She was speechless, her crush, Adrien Agreste, has said she was pretty. Pretty. It was the only thing she can think of at the moment, unaware how they've just been staring at each other, neither moving. She finally blinked, a squeak leaving her throat. The spell that seemed to be holding them still broke right then, and Adrien smiled. It was a carefree, happy smile, and grabbed her hand. He gave it a kiss, winking at her, and turned to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mari."  
  
When she finally felt like she could move, the boy was long gone. Taking in a deep breath, Marinette let the one that she was avoiding plague her mind. But she wanted to confirm it tomorrow before really thinking about it.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
She walked into the school early, the first time in a while, and walked over to where her friends stood. She waved, greeting them warmly before turning to the boy who was the cause of all her thoughts.  
  
"Morning, Adrien."  
  
"Morning, Mari." He grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I left something in my locker, walk with me?"  
  
It was like he was making it a bit easier for her to put her plan to the test. "I hope it's a gift for me," she lowered her voice, looking up at him under her lashes, "kitty."  
  
Smirking, she got exactly what she was hoping for. Adrien's jaw dropped, but Marinette wasn't paying attention to that. She wrapped her arm around his waist, bidding the two friends goodbye and moved them towards the locker room. Looking up at him, Marinette couldn't help but feel smug. Because Adrien was now _blushing_ and it was all because of her. "You okay, Adrien? Should I take you to the nurse?"  
  
Nurse? _Nurse_? He thought, completely bewildered. But looking at Marinette now, Adrien almost believed that he heard wrong. She gave him that innocent smile, but her eyes... there was something there that he couldn't put his finger on. "I'm fine, _purr_ -incess." He said, his voice smooth. "Always, when I'm with you." He ended with a wink. There was no way he was going to let her turn the table on him.

"My, my, what a sweet talker you are, _mon Chaton."_ Marinette said softly, her eyes never leaving his. Her voice was slightly deeper, her lips curled in a playful smile.

And it did just the trick, Adrien tripped on his feet, stumbling before catching himself. He stared at her, snapping his jaw shut. "Wh-what?" He stuttered, not believing his ears. "What did you call me?"

"Adrien? That is your name, right?" She teased, feeling victories because now, she was able to reverse the situation. Oh, the tables have indeed turned and Marinette was no where near done. The bug hero was always up for a challenge and she was dead set on winning this one. If Adrien was indeed Chat Noir, he was in for a surprise. He thought he could get away with this and Marinette smirked at that idea. _Did kitty really think I wasn't going to figure it out?_

Stunned, all Adrien could do was follow her towards their destination. He was starting to feel a sense of panic rising in him because this was not at all what he was expecting. If Marinette found out what game he was exactly playing, he was so screwed. Adrien swears he was going to tell her tonight during patrol so he thought he'd have just one more day of teasing her. "Um, ye-yeah. Uh, I actually did bring you something." He winced, hearing the stutter in his voice.

Marinette snapped her head towards the boy next to her. That was not at all what she was expecting. "Really? I was completely joking earlier, sweety." The pet name just slipped from her mouth, she wasn't even aware of what she said until Adrien's face flushed. She decided to keep this information, just in case she needs it later, but right now, something else was more important.

"I know, but you've always been nice and amazing to me, I wanted to get you something to show you how much I appreciate what you've, you know," He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, giving her a sheepish smile. "done for me." Straightening his back, he took the lead, guiding her towards his locker. He pulled out a small box, turning towards her. "It's not much but I hope you like it."

When Adrien revealed what was inside, Marinette gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Right in front of her was a necklace. A small, red rose with a gold chain. "Oh, Adrien..." With shaking hands, she touched it, feeling so many emotions threatening to overwhelm her. "It's so beautiful."

"Uh, turn around for me?" Adrien cleared his throat, feeling relief washing over him because this time, his lady was accepting a gift from him. When the girl turned her back to him, he carefully placed the necklace around her neck.

Marinette was speechless and had made up her mind. This was indeed Chat Noir, her partner and other half, she forgives him for the torture he put her through yesterday. "Thank you, kitty." She said breathlessly when she spun around. Marinette then threw her arms around the boy, giving him a quick squeeze before pecking his cheek. "Come on, we gotta head to class. I can't wait to show this to Alya."

If Marinette wasn't dragging him towards their classroom, Adrien believes that he would have sunk on the floor right then and there. Hearing the nickname she gave him made him feel delarious because not only did his lady know exactly who he was, she seemed _happy_ to know it was him. She gave him a kiss! _Oh man, she's going to be the death of me,_ he thought sappily, watching the way she lit up when Alya asked about the necklace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter then I'm all done!

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have had this ideas for days and can't find motivation to complete my other stories.


End file.
